A Ruiva do Banheiro
by Doris Black
Summary: Vamos imaginar, ok? Imagine se falta água na Grande e Poderosa Hogwarts, no banheiro do 6 ano da Grifinória, e uma ruiva tem a brilhante idéia de tomar banho no banheiro dos monitores, e de repente, um 'ser' aparece...


Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**A Ruiva do Banheiro**

Sabe, hoje não é um dia feliz, não, nem um pouquinho, pelo menos não pra mim: **Virgínia Weasley**.

Pô, tipo, você acordar de manhã porque caiu da cama, **literalmente**, não é um jeito legal de começar o dia. Então você decide levantar depois de uns minutos de paralisia mental tentando captar o que tinha acontecido, e vai até o banheiro pra tomar uma deliciosa e quentinha ducha, vai toda feliz e saltitante pro chuveiro e quando chega lá... PUFF! Cadê a água?

Isso mesmo.

CADÊ A DROGA DA ÁGUA????

Bem, eu esperava que alguém me respondesse, mas bem, não tem um pé de gente no meu dormitório, o que significa que estou atrasada, e isso me lembra que tenho, ou tinha, aula de Poções com o Morcegão Seboso Snape e que ele já ta meio que cansado de me dá detenção quase toda semana... quer dizer, não, ele **nunca** cansa ¬¬.

Agora ta tudo ótimo mesmo, sabe o por quê? Bem, eu já perdi a primeira aula mesmo, e ontem eu tive a triste infelicidade de treinar até tarde, quer dizer, essa parte é culpa do Harry, e cheguei M O R T A no dormitório, só troquei de roupa e apaguei na cama. E agora to aqui fedendo a suor e grama, não que o cheiro esteja tão ruim, só está **me** incomodando.

Na verdade já deve ser bem tarde, a primeira aula já deve ter começado há algum tempo, o que significa que Hogwarts está com seus ilustres corredores vazios.

YES!

Banheiro dos monitores, ai vou eu!!!!!

Sabe a Mione é realmente uma ótima amiga, e não só porque é a única que conversa comigo sobre garotos, digamos, mais profundamente, ela também teve a _ótema_ idéia de me dá a senha do Banheiro dos Monitores.

Ser amiga de monitores até que tem suas vantagens, ainda mais quando se é declarada uma delinqüente e colecionadora VIP de detenções como eu.

Então aqui vou eu de calcinha, sutiã, meias e roupão, carregando uma toalha e uma sacola com o uniforme, pelos vazios corredores de minha amada escola.

Fala sério, demorei uns 10 minutos pra chegar lá ¬¬.

Deviam colocar umas escadas rolantes nessa escola ¬¬°.

Parei em frente à porta e falei: _Pó de Flu_... eles realmente não têm imaginação pra senhas.

Por falar nisso, a Mione falou algo sobre a senha mudar sempre ao meio-dia e em passeios pra Hogsmeade, o motivo? Vai saber, ela também não disse, apenas riu da minha cara quando perguntei, pode uma coisa dessas?

Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui antes, mas me arrependi, sério mesmo, eu devia vir aqui pelos menos sete vezes por semana, o lugar é um paraíso.

É todo de madeira clara. Sabe aquela amarelinha?! É bem grande, acho que da três do salão comunal da Grifinória, de um lado tem vários boxes fechados com vasos sanitários, logo de frente mais alguns com chuveiros prata e do outro lado, **A** banheira, fala sério, aquilo é quase uma piscina. Tem várias janelas de vidros colorido e desenhos,. Em cada lado da porta tem enormes suportes de metal dourado com fofas e grossas toalhas branca, e na parede mais próxima da banheira tem o maior e mais esquisito chuveiro que eu já vi: é mais um conjuntos de chuveiros pequenos, em círculos enormes, umas nove camadas no total, um em cima do outro. E no centro do banheiro têm um círculo de pias de porcelana branca, com torneiras em dourado, mais ou menos umas oito.

Chega a ser meio assustador, sabe?!

Mas bem, acho melhor eu ir logo ao que interessa.

Deixei a minha toalha em cima de umas das pias, e acho que não vou usar, até porque aquelas na parede parecem bem mais convidativas, fui na direção da banheira e comecei a tirar o roupão.

Pensem comigo, eu to meio fedorenta aqui, e essa água da banheira é cheia de sais e tal.

Então tive a brilhante idéia de _tomar banho_ antes, sabe... no chuveiro?! Isso mesmo, vou lá tomo um banhinho rápido e depois passo um bom tempo dentro da banheira.

Liguei os chuveiros esquisitos, e de cada _círculo_ saía uma cor diferente de água, cada uma mais cheirosa e colorida que a outra.

Quando eu tiver a minha casa, vou querer um desses. **(N/A: Eu também =P).**

Fui na direção dos boxes, pendurei o roupão em uma das portas tirei minha calcinha e o sutiã colocando eles lá na sacola que tava minha roupa e entrei no chuveiro. O espaço era bem grandinho ali dentro, tinha até uma platileirazinha com sabão, xampu, cremes e alguns sais, tudo em pequena quantidade.

Então comecei o meu tão sonhado e esperado banho, eu amo tomar banho, ainda mais nesse banheiro dos deuses, com essa água quentinha.

Eu estava passando uns cremes no cabelo, e foi quando o vapor do chuveiro que eu usava e da banheira lá fora começou a subir, deixando uma leve nevoa se forma no banheiro, que eu peguei um dos potes cumpridos de xampu e comecei:

- _Aquela é alguém que você costumava sair. Por que ela está andando em volta, qual sua história. Ela não sabe que é tarde demais. Que a festa acabou e que foi por minha causa_ – cantei aos berros dentro do banheiro, eu **ADORO** essa música - _Por que você não diz a ela o que está havendo. Porque ela parece estar sonhando ao invés de só viver. Se você não tiver coragem de deixá-la por dentro. Então só dê um passo pro lado e deixe-me ficar na linha_ - eu tava pulando que nem uma louca dentro do chuveiro. As vezes eu nem sei como eu mesma me agüento - _Porque você é meu. E hoje você não vive tudo aqui. Você é meu. E dessa vez vou gritar um pouco mais alto_ - cantei agora vinha a melhor parte, o re...

EPA! Que barulho foi esse???

INFERNO!!! BEM NO REFRÃO!!!

Stop! Peare, vamos analisar a situação, eu estou nua, tomando banho, tem vapor por todo canto, eu acabei de ouvir o barulho de alguém abrindo a porta e a agora ta tudo em silêncio. Ou isso é uma brincadeira, ou eu estou entrando naqueles típicos filminhos de terror sem imaginação, em que as vitimas são todas retardas o suficiente pra saírem no escuro quando ouvem um barulho, ai vão lá tirar o cachorro do quintal quando ta latindo, sendo que a vitíma-retardada **já sabe** que tem um ser do outro mundo atrás dele.

Fala sério, eu não morreria num filme de terror! Nunca!

Mas bem, eu não vou morrer aqui, certo?!

Peguei o roupão lentamente em cima da porta, o vesti, desliguei o chuveiro e sair como se tivesse pisando em ovos dentro do banheiro.

Fecharam à porta!!

AI MY MERLINZINHO, acho que agora que eu saio correndo e gritando com as mãos na cabeça.

- Quem ta ai?! – perguntei tentando ver alguma coisa dentro banheiro, mas todo aquele vapor não deixava.

Amaldiçoada seja toda água quente do planeta!

Ouvi passos. Foi ai que desesperei mesmo, oras, eu tava sem varinha!!!

- É melhor dizer logo quem ta ai, ou eu não responsabilizo pelos meus atos – uma ótima frase dita antes de morrer, um pouco nada haver mais tudo bem.

O **ser** parou de andar por uns segundos e depois continuou, pelo barulho ele deve está mais ou menos na minha frente. Isso que é encarar a morte de frente se você quer saber.

Ai meu Merlin, um serial killer 'ta vindo me matar, e eu aqui pensando idiotice, eu quero pelo menos morrer pensando em algo útil.

- QUEM TA AI?! EU TO AVISANDO, VIU?! – gritei, eu tava ficando desesperada, eu não mereço morrer de uma forma tão sem gra...

- Deixa de escândalo Weasley!!! – a _coisa_ falou, ai MEU PAPI, eu vou morrer!!!

Foi então que alguém apareceu na minha frente, eu olhei pra um lado, olhei pro outro e reunindo toda a minha coragem Grifinória, se é que eu ainda tinha alguma sobrando, e sem ver quem era, acertei um belo soco na cara do meliante.

Eu disse que não morria em filme de terror.

- AI!!! Você é idiota garota?! – perguntou o meliante locauteado – Invade o banheiro e ainda me dá um soco?!

Ah não, eu conheço essa voz, me mata logo.

Me enforquem na barba de Merlin!!!

Eu não mereço uma coisa dessas, não mereço não. Não mereço _**mesmo**_.

- Malfoy? – perguntei com o cenho franzido.

- Não Weasley, sou o Merlin!!! – exclamou a doninha irritante, só agora _aparecendo_ na minha frente.

Perae, eu vou ter que me enforcar na barba no Malfoy?! oÕ

- Com todo esse cabelo _branco_ não está muito longe mesmo – falei cruzando os braços, ele tinha uma mão em um dos olhos, acho que foi ali que eu acertei o soco.

OH, YES!!! EU DEI UM SOCO NO MALFOY!!!!

- Vai ver se eu to caçando sapos de chocolate Weasley – resmungou o aguado.

- To muito ocupada pra isso – resmunguei me virando, indo na direção da banheira.

- O que você tava fazendo aqui Weasley? – perguntou a doninha me seguindo.

Mas é uma anta mesmo!!! Aff...

- Tomando banho Malfoy, ou você tem alguma coisa melhor pra fazer numa banheira dessas?! – perguntei entediada, apontando pra banheira cheia de espuma.

Eu quero entrar!!!!! T^T

ARG!

Maldito Malfoy!!!!! òó

- Muitas coisas Weasley – foi impressão minha ou ele falou isso com um sorriso nada normal?! – Mas eu quero saber o que **você** está fazendo no banheiro dos **monitores**, pelo que eu saiba, ao contrário de mim, você não é monitora – ele falou cruzando os braços. Nusss... o olho dele tava ficando vermelho.

C A R A C A ! Ta ficando vermelho mesmo... O_O"

- Isso não lhe interessa Malfoy – falei com raiva – Agora dá pra cair fora?!

- Haha, mas é claro que não, esse banheiro é exclusivo pros monitores, a única que têm que sair daqui é você Weasley – ele falou tirando a camisa. Vê se pode uma coisa dessas?!

Agora que eu reparei, ele ta usando uma calça de moletom preta, uma camisa de manga curta de algodão também preta e ta descalço, os cabelos estão bagunçados, tipo, nos olhos sabe?!

Nusss... ele fica diferente pra caramba assim .

- Mas eu estava aqui primeiro Malfoy – falei com as mãos na cintura, ele agora tava na minha frente, e nós estávamos perto da borda da banheira.

AI MEU PAPI AMADO!!! Ele tirou toda a camisa!!!

- E eu sou monitor Weasley – ele disse também com as mãos na cintura, ou melhor, só uma delas... ai ai, eu sei que ele é mala e tudo mais, mas o que esse corpo?!! OoO

Ele é ET, só pode!!!

- Grande coisa Malfoy – falei o olhando com raiva.

É sério, ele não é do tipo musculoso, é só... tipo... perfeito sabe?! Tudo do tamanho certo, no lugar certo. Resumindo: Totalmente **bom**. Nada nele é de menos ou exagerado.

- Então Weasley, você vai sair ou não?! – Ele perguntou, sabe, bem que a Luna me disse que tinha visto ele algumas vezes correndo em volta do lago.

Ele é ET sim, com um corpo desse, ele não é desse planeta!!!!

- Já disse que eu estava aqui primeiro Malfoy, então os incomodados que se mudem – ele pode até ta _**bom**_, mas que vá tomar banho em outro lugar.

Dá pra acreditar que ele riu?!

Agora que eu mato mesmo!!!

Perae, o que ele ta fazendo???

- Fica quietinha aê Weasley – ele falou me segurando pelos ombros e me deixando de costas pra ele.

Pronto, agora que eu vou morrer e não matar, já posso até sentir uma enorme faca brilhante atravessando meu pescoço.

Ta, eu não senti nada ¬¬°.

Por isso mesmo me virei furiosa.

Não que eu tivesse com raiva porque não fui morta, eu só estava com raiva. E se tratando do Malfoy a menos de dez metros de mim, isso é bem normal.

E sério, não devia ter feito isso...

- O q... que vo... – juro, eu tentei mas não deu.

ELE TÁ **SÓ** COM UMA CUECA **BOX PRETA**!!!!!!!

ME MATA LOGO DE UMA VEZ, VENENO SERIA BEM MAIS RAPIDO MERLINZINHO!!!!!!!!!

- O que foi Weasley? – ele perguntou com uma feição emburrada, cruzando os braços.

Ele só está usando uma cueca **box preta**, e ainda tem coragem de perguntar o que foi?!

Acho que o doido aqui é ele.

Meu Merlin, olha como ta o olho dele OO"...

- O que você pensa que vai fazer Malfoy?! – perguntei tentando parecer o mais raivosamente raivosa possível. HUHU!!! Cuidado, eu mordo!!!!

- Vou tomar banho oras – ele respondeu como se uma Weasley de roupão e um Malfoy de **box preta** _juntos_ dentro do banheiro dos monitores pudesse ser apreciado todo dia.

- Ah, mas não vai não, eu tava aqui primeiro – falei agora com raiva mesmo.

- Quero só ver Weasley – ele respondeu com aquele ar superior idiota.

- É guerra, né?! – perguntei, não sei de onde tirei isso, e acho que até ele não entendeu, mas que se dane o Malfoy – Então ok Malfoy.

Fui até a pia e peguei minha muda de roupa, fui até um dos boxes e comecei a me vestir, coloquei a calcinha. Nhá! Ela é cinza de bolinhas pequenininhas rosa. Fofa!!! Essa eu tinha trazido pra vestir aqui. Coloquei uma blusa de alça fina colada no corpo, também cinza, só que ao invés de várias bolinhas, tinha o desenho de um gatinho rosa no meio, linda também !!!

E foi quando estava pegando a saia do uniforme, que senti uma coisa quente escorrer do topo da minha cabeça, até as costas, depois a quantidade foi aumentando, e já estava me molhando toda.

Esse loiro aguado me paga!!!!

Abrir a porta com tanta força, que cheguei a pensar que ela ia sair da parede...

- O que você pensa que está fazendo Malfoy?! – perguntei furiosa, ele tava olhando pra mim com uma cara sacana e segurava em uma das mãos algo que parecia ser um balde pequeno.

- Te dando banho Weasley – respondeu o retardado ¬¬.

- Eu não preciso que ninguém me dê banho Malfoy, já sou bem grandinha pra isso – falei raivosa, dando um passo pra frente e colocando as mãos na cintura.

- É Weasley... – ele falou com um sorrisinho irritante e me olhou de cima a baixo. Ai não! Eu to de calcinha /morre\ - ...você ta bem grandinha mesmo.

Juro que quase tive um ataque cardíaco do _**pé**_ de tanta vergonha, acho que eu to roxa e não vermelha como as pessoas normais.

É, pela forma que ele ta rindo aqui, eu devo ta azul já ¬¬°.

- Ora seu!!!!! – falei e pulei em cima dele, que saiu correndo. Só de box! Eu sei que não devia ta olhando, mais bem, os meus olhos resolveram me desobedecer hoje.

- Calma ai, Weasley! – ele falou chegando perto da banheira e parando, ele tava rindo. Idiota.

- Calma nada, primeiro você invade o **meu** banheiro – olha que apresento a escritura, viu!? – Depois quer me dá banho e agora fica dando uma de tarado, se você quer que eu fique calma, você não ta bem da cabeça, loiro aguado – falei de uma vez, e agora to aqui respirando que nem uma mula.

- Hey! Sem estresse ruiva – ele falou sorrindo. Sabe, sorrindo mesmo, não rindo, só sorrindo. Que Merlin me perdoe por isso, mas ele ta fofo assim .

- Arg! Você é insuportável garoto – falei num suspiro irritado e sentei na borda da banheira, cruzando os braços e as pernas.

- Sabe, você também não é uma das minhas melhores companhias – falou a lagartixa retardada, se sentando do meu lado e cruzando os braços.

- Obrigada, me falam isso muitas vezes durante o dia – ta, essa é uma meia verdade.

- Então você já deve está acostumada a ser chamada de chata e estressada, não deve ser problema nenhum eu te chamar assim mais um pouco – falou o aguado cínico.

- Pois é, então você já deve está acostumado de te chamarem de mala, burro, feio e idiota, posso te chamar assim também que não te magoa do fundo do coração – falei erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Não elogia muito senão eu acabo gostando Weasley – ele falou com um sorrisinho irritante.

URG!!! RETARDADO!!!!

- Vai ver se eu to beijando a Lula Gigante, vai Malfoy – falei irritada e me levantei. Tem alguém me olhando, e se tem alguém me olhando, quer dizer que é o Malfoy me olhando, porque não tem mais ninguém nesse banheiro dos infernos – E para de olhar pra minha bunda! – falei de costas.

- Eu juro que vou tentar – ele falou com uma voz sufocada, entupida, lambusada e socada de malícia.

Eu mato!!!!

- Eu tenho licença pra matar Malfoy! – exclamei e me joguei em cima dele.

- E eu licença pra puxar!! – ele falou sorrindo e me puxou pra dentro da banheira com ele junto.

Porque existe gravidade, hein?!

Porque os homens são geneticamente mais fortes que as mulheres?!

Quer dizer, a maioria deles pelo menos ¬¬°.

- VOCÊ TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA GAROTO??!!! – gritei tirando a cabeça da água.

- Ta transparente Weasley – o quê?! Tipo, ele ficou uns segundos me olhando e depois fala algo tão nada haver.

- O quê, ta doente Malfoy?! – perguntei furiosa.

Fala sério, esse garoto precisa ser internado e eu de um ótimo calmante.

- Sua blusa, ta transparente – ele falou sorrindo.

AH, NÂO!!! SÓ ME FALTAVA ESSA!!!!

Olhei pra baixo na mesma hora, minha linda blusa de gatinho rosa tava transparente, não _aquele_ transparente, mas tava dando pra ver muita coisa.

- Seu... seu... seu... seu... TARADO!!!!!!! – exclamei histérica e sem hesitar um milésimo de segundo, acertei outro soco no olho do Malfoy, na verdade foi no mesmo, o esquerdo.

OH YES!!! MAIS UM SOCO NO MALFOY!!!!!

- TA LOUCA GAROTA?!?!?! – perguntou ele tirando a cabeça debaixo d'agua, é meu povo, o soco foi tão forte que ele mergulhou de novo.

- VOCÊ QUE É UM TARADO, EU SÓ ESTOU ME PROTEGENDO!!!! – isso ai, vamos gritar agora.

- Hunf! Como se fosse grande coisa – ele falou olhando pro lado com a mão no olho.

COMO É?!

Sabe, eu posso até não ser a garota mais super desenvolvida do mundo, mas dá pro gasto, ok?!!

- Ah, é?! – perguntei histérica ficando em pé, sabe a banheira é em níveis e nós estávamos na parte mais rasa, então a água tava um pouco acima do meio das minhas coxas agora que estava em pé.

- To vendo tudo – ele falou coçando a nuca com a mão que estava no olho.

MERLIN!!! OLHA PRA ESSE OLHO!!!!!

Ei perae, como assim vendo tudo?!

Sabe, ele ta agachado na banheira, e eu em pé, a uns trinta centímetros dele, a cabeça dele ta mais ou menos na altura do meu umbigo.

Acho que to da cor de um tomate!!!

- Ham... e... eu... eu... vou embora, to atrasada pra aula – falei nervosa, sai da banheira, vestir o roupão, peguei a sacola com o uniforme e fui na direção da porta, coloquei a mão na maçaneta, mas fiquei imóvel, e ainda de costas falei – Hey, Malfoy!!

- O que?! – ele não precisou me olhar, porque já tava me olhando antes, vai entender ¬¬.

Sorrir fraquinho e olhei pra ele, ele parecia está vendo um fantasma.

- Ta roxo – falei sorrindo. É sério gente, o olho do coitado ta roxo mesmo, tadinhoooooooo...

- Hã? – ele fez uma cara bem assim: oÕ. Muito engraçada.

Não respondi apenas apertei a mão na maçaneta e girei, murmurando um _Pó de Flú_ e a porta não abriu, ah não, só me faltava essa agora.

Comecei a me estressar e bater na porta, chutar e tudo mais, joguei a sacola no chão e dei outro chute na porta.

- Hoje tem passeio Weasley – ouvi o Malfoy falar. Mas calma aê, isso ta perto demais, quer dizer, ele agora deve ta atrás de mim, e o que diabos ele quis dizer com _"Hoje tem passeio?"_

- Como é?! – me virei e ele tava na minha frente: ele, a água no seu corpo, o cabelo caindo nos olhos, o olho roxo e a cueca box preta.

- Hoje tem passeio pra Hogsmeade Weasley – ele falou cruzando os braços. What?! Hogsmeade, HOJE?!

- Como assim? Eu... eu... não sabia... ou não lembrava, sei lá – falei sacudindo a cabeça e me encostei na porta.

- Já é normal Weasley's não saberem de nada – ele falou me olhando, sorrindo de novo.

Não to com cabeça pro Malfoy agora.

MEU MERLIN! Passeio pra Hogsmeade e me esqueci, como pode?!

É o apocalipse, Hogwarts **inteira** em Hogsmeade e eu aqui no banheiro com o Malfoy.

Alguém bate na minha cabeça, por favor!!!!!!

- Como eu fui esquecer?! – falei quase chorando.

- Você ta me ouvindo Weasley???? – gritou o outro, no que olhei pra ele como se fosse um poring verde de bolinha laranja.

- To Malfoy, deixa de estresse – falei sacudindo a mão e fui na direção da banheira de novo.

Tirei o roupão e entrei na banheira e fui andando até a parte mais funda, ela tava toda cheia de espuma ainda. Vale lembrar que eu estou com roupa embaixo, ok?!

- O que você ta fazendo Weasley?! – perguntou o Malfoy quando eu tava mergulhando, segundos depois levantei a cabeça da água.

- Me matando, pode mais não, é?! – perguntei. Garoto mais sem noção ¬¬°.

- Ta louca Weasley?! – perguntou ele arregalando os olhos e entrando na banheira.

- Devo ta mesmo, afinal eu to num banheiro com você, ao invés de está em Hogsmeade – falei irritada, ele agora ta na minha frente, a água ta mais ou menos no meio dos meus peitos e embaixo dos deles. Não, isso não é uma piscina, é uma banheira mesmo, e sim, ele é alto.

- Garanto que sou bem melhor do que qualquer passeiozinho pra Hogsmeade – ele falou malicioso e me olhando com um sorrisinho irritante.

- Pois é, mas eu garanto que não, na verdade sua presença é bem desagradável – falei estreitando os olhos e me aproximando dele.

Sério, eu realmente tenho a intenção de mata-lo aqui mesmo.

- Ora, eu quem devia está reclamando, não acha? – ele perguntou cruzando os braços e rindo da minha cara – Afinal, fui eu que recebi dois socos de uma garota louca, garota essa que não é monitora, e invadiu o banheiro dos monitores.

Bem, nisso ele ta certo, mas bem, ele mereceu... não é?!

Olhei pra ele, e reparei atentamente no olho, e me desculpem todos, mas eu não me controlei. Mas por Merlin, não é todo dia que você ver o grandioso Draco Malfoy de olho roxo, ainda mais sabendo que a culpada por esse roxo foi você mesma.

Eu **tive** que rir.

Fiquei uns dois minutos rindo, até que o loirinho se enfezou.

- Qual a graça Weasley?! – perguntou ele me olhando furioso.

- Ta roxo – falei rindo e ele fechou mais ainda a cara.

- Roxo?! Que diados está roxo, garota? – perguntou ele se aproximando mais.

- Seu olho – ele me olhou confuso, ri mais – Seu olho ta roxo.

- O QUÊ?! – ele gritou arregalando os olhos e colocando a mão no olho esquerdo.

Cara, to vendo a hora dele chorar aqui.

Tadinho, ele é quase uma versão feminina de uma Barbie, tipo o Ken sabe?!

- E agora, o que é que eu faço?! – ele perguntou meio em choque.

- Calma, amanhã já deve ter voltado ao normal, sem estresse loiro – falei divertida, dando tapinhas no ombro dele.

Nessa hora ele me olhou estranho, mas estranho **mesmo**.

- Hunf! – ele me olhou por mais alguns segundos, depois fez bico – Agora vou ficar com o meu rosto deformado e culpa é toda sua Weasley, e tenha certeza, o diretor vai ficar sabendo disso!!!

Me diga, dá pra ser mais fresco e ao mesmo hétero, do que esse garoto??!

Sim, hétero porque já vi ele com muitas garotas, não que eu ficasse espionando ele ou algo do gênero, mas ao que tudo indica, ou melhor, ao que tod**a**s indicam, ele é bem homem.

Bem, homem ele até pode ser, mais ainda assim é um riquinho mimado e fresco.

- Sem drama Malfoy – respondi revirando os olhos – Deixa eu ver isso ai.

Então coloquei minhas mãos uma de cada lado do rosto dele e o puxei pra mais perto, ele ergueu os braços, levantando as mãos, fazendo menção de puxar as minhas, então olhei feio pra ele, e ele suspirou desistindo e eu sorri vencedora.

A coisa não tava tão ruim assim, estava meio roxo, verdade, mas nada de grave nem nada, só que aquele roxo se destacava muito naquele pele branca e aquele olho quase cinza de tão azul dele.

- Ta tão feio assim? – ele perguntou me olhando com cara de choro.

Aiiii... ele pode ser mala, mas essa carinha dele é tão fofa!!!

Ri baixinho.

- Ta não, porque perguntou? – perguntei o olhando, mesmo que ainda olhasse o olho roxo dele.

- Sei lá, você fez uma cara estranha – ele respondeu me olhando estranho de novo, depois piscou umas três vezes seguidas – Er... não que você não seja estranha o tempo todo.

Quem merece um loiro desses?! ¬¬

- Ah claro – respondi revirando os olhos – Certo, seu olho vai sobreviver, isso é o que importa.

Falei suspirando entediada.

Puxei mais o rosto dele na minha direção e dei um beijinho no olho.

Sério, se ele tivesse problema no coração, ele morria agora mesmo com susto.

Soltei ele e rir da cara dele, era como se tivesse dizendo "Sua louca, o que você ta fazendo? Bebeu foi?!".

- Pronto agora ele fica bom – falei dando uns tapinhas no ombro dele – E eu já vou.

Nisso eu me virei, mas antes que eu desse um único passo, ele me segurou pelo braço e me puxou de volta, mas tipo, eu não voltei pro lugar que estava antes, agora eu estava praticamente abraçada a ele.

E admito, eu não fui vacinada contra o Malfoy.

Ele me olhou, literalmente, por cima, e colocou uma mão no meu pescoço, segurando o pedaço do meu cabeço e os afastando do rosto.

O Malfoy é realmente muito bonito, cara, ele parece aqueles príncipes rebeldes das histórias, isso mesmo, rebeldes, porque de anjinho e pregador da paz esse aqui não tem nada.

Então ele foi baixando a cabeça na minha direção e fechando os olhos lentamente, tanto o normal, como o roxo.

Soltou um suspiro baixinho e escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço, e chegando lá, começou a dá leves beijos. Fechei os olhos e abaixei o rosto em direção ao pescoço dele, ele tem um cheiro muito bom, não é aquele típico cheiro de homem, é um diferente, cheiro de Malfoy, sabe?!

Até que os beijos dele foram seguindo até minha bochecha, depois meu queixo, então numa fração de segundos ele me encarou com os olhos entreabertos e me beijou.

Não aquele beijo, só um selinho macio, então ele foi puxando os meus lábios com os dele, mordendo de leve.

Levei um de minhas mãos ao pescoço dele e comecei a puxar de leve os cabelos loiros perto da nuca, e também mordi de leve os lábios dele. E ficamos nessa de mordiscar lábios.

Admito, o Malfoy tem uma boca bem... er... demais.

Até que parou, e colocando seus braços em volta da minha cintura, me encarou piscando confuso.

- O que você ta fazendo? – perguntei o olhando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Eu não perguntei o porque dele ter parado, ou talvez até tivesse, mas na verdade perguntei o porque de toda a situação, saca?

Vamos só analisar: Gina Weasley no banheiro dos monitores de calcinha e blusa de alcinha, dentro de uma banheira cheia de espuma, com Draco Malfoy só de box preta, abraçados e se beijando, sendo que hoje tem passeio pra Hogsmeade e toda a escola está lá.

Quer dizer, se só o fato de ter faltado água na grandiosa Hogwarts de Dumbledore, já é de se achar que algo não está certo, o que você me diz da analise acima?

É eu sei, nada normal, nada mesmo.

- Não sei – respondeu ele, não era irritado nem nada, era de um jeito meio rindo, quase chorando, querendo fazer graça(?) – E você... o que ta fazendo?

- O mesmo que você – respondi. Certo. Essa conversa ta ficando meio nada haver agora.

- Então para!!! – respondeu ele. Gente, a carinha que ele fez foi **"A"** melhor: primeiro fez um biquinho fofo e depois uma carinha de choro.

Coisa linda!!!!

Foi então que ele me puxou pela cintura e me deu um beijo daqueles. Cara, ele beija muito e muito bem mesmo.

Passei minha outra mão (A que não estava na nuca) da barriga até o ombro dele.

Ele apertou minha cintura e uma de suas mãos deslizou para baixo da minha camiseta, na parte das costas.

Ta, agora é melhor eu ir mesmo.

- Ta, agora é melhor eu ir mesmo – falei me separando dele. Oh, yes! Eu falo o que eu penso -.-Y.

Mergulhei na banheira, e sai dela o mais rápido possível, peguei o roupão em cima da pia, vesti ele, e fui na direção da porta, peguei a minha sacola no chão e coloquei a mão na maçaneta.

ARG!!! Eu não sei a senha.

- _Veritaserum_ – falou o Malfoy já fora da banheira, ele agora se enxugava com uma toalha.

Ele falou alto e a porta se abriu.

- Valeu – respondi sorrindo, o encarei por uns segundos, e ele sorriu de leve, depois sai de lá, seguindo rumo ao meu dormitório.

* * *

**Uma semana depois...**

**

* * *

**Não falo com o Malfoy desde o incidente no banheiro.

A gente até _se encontrou_ algumas vezes pelos corredores, muitas vezes por sinal, mas vezes do que normal, e toda vez ele apenas me olhava e ria, ou então maneava a cabeça rindo e eu ria junto.

Sei lá, talvez tivéssemos achando graça de todo esse _magnetismo_ que rolou lá no banheiro, até porque, aqui entre nós, é meio inacreditável e nada haver, né não?!

Por falar nisso, o olho dele apareceu normal no outro dia, será que ele usou alguma poção?!

Agora eu to aqui no salão comunal, deve ser umas sete da noite, não to muito afim de jantar, na verdade o jantar só vai ser servido daqui a umas meia hora e posso muito bem da um pulo lá na co...

- Cara, sua sorte foi que a Prof. Minerva não estava por perto – ouvi Rony falar feliz. Ele, Harry e Hermione entravam no salão comunal que nem tornados(?).

Na verdade o Harry parecia bem raivoso, já Rony parecia ser capaz de sair dançando com o Nick-quase-sem-cabeça a qualquer momento e Mione está dividida em o que fazer primeiro das duas opções escolhidas pelos amigos.

Devo dizer que algumas poucas pessoas que estavam no salão, umas 20 mais ou menos, se assustaram um pouco com a entrada dos três.

- Que foi que aconteceu? – perguntei rindo.

- O Harry, ele deu um soco no Malfoy – falou Rony sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Como é?!

- Ele mereceu – falou Hermione sorrindo de lado.

- A Minerva quase nos pega, estávamos bem na frente da sala dela – falou Rony contente – Mas o Malfoy acabou levando a pior, acho que a Prof. Minerva não o pegou, mais ele saiu com um belo olho roxo.

Merlin!!!!

- Olho roxo??? – perguntei arregalando os olhos, depois comecei a rir, e acho que os três iam rir comigo se eu não perguntasse o que perguntei depois de gargalhar – Mione, qual a senha do banheiro dos monitores?

- Senha? Você vai lá, agora?!?! – perguntou ela meio confusa. Harry e Rony olharam interrogativos pra mim.

- É, é uma emergência – falei sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Bem, se você diz – ela respondeu me olhando curiosa, depois murmurou – A senha é Espuma de rosas.

- Valeu!!!!! – exclamei dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dela, que riu – Depois vejo vocês!!!!! – falei saindo do salão.

Como eu sabia que ele estava lá?!

Ué, sabendo oras.

Corri que nem uma louca pelos corredores, cheguei quase colocando as tripas pra fora na porta do banheiro, fiquei lá encostada na parede uns dois minutos tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Depois soltei um suspiro forte e segurei a maçaneta da porta.

O corredor estava vazio.

- _Espuma de rosa_ – murmurei e a porta se destrancou.

Fumaça de vapor veio no meu rosto assim que abrir a porta, lentamente à fechei e antes mesmo de eu falar qualquer coisa...

- Eu estava te esperando – ouvir ele falar no meio naquela nevoa.

- E como sabia que eu viria?? – perguntei tirando a capa e fiquei só com a camisa de gola branca e gravata (Claro que saia, meias e sapato ¬¬°), aquilo ali tava quente.

- Eu sou um Malfoy, eu sei de tudo – ele falou convencido, andando na minha direção e parando na minha frente.

O cabelo dele tava meio molhado, todo bagunçado e caindo nos olhos, estava sem camisa, mas para o meu desgosto não estava só de box preta... ai ai ai... ele ta usando a calça do uniforme.

E claro, o olho roxo tava lá, só que menos roxo do que dá outra vez.

- Soube que o Harry andou te dando uns socos por ai, não foi? – perguntei cruzando os braços e levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ele gargalhou.

- Foi mesmo, ele é muito malvado sabia?! – ele falou sorrindo malicioso e em seguida me segurou pela cintura.

- Não diga, ele deve ter te maltratado muito, coitado de você – falei irônica, tirando alguns fios de cabelos da frente dos olhos dele.

Ele sorriu, e aproximou seu rosto do meu, me encarou por alguns segundos e depois seguiu pro meu pescoço.

Ele tinha que começar por ai!!!!??

Deu alguns beijos no meu pescoço, depois um na minha orelha.

- Eu preciso mais um pouco do seu remédio – ele murmurou rouco.

- Meu remédio? – perguntei o puxando pela nuca, e o encarando.

- Uhum – ele murmurou me dando um rápido selinho.

- Qual, posso saber? – perguntei colocando uma de minhas mãos na sua nuca.

- Adivinha – ele falou sorrindo e depois me beijou.

Ele tirou os braços da minha cintura e apenas me segurou com as mãos e foi me guiando de costas, até que eu me encostei na porta.

Segurei ele mais firme pela nuca, e deslizei minha outra mão até o seu peitoral. Ele deslizou uma das mãos por minha barriga e a outra ele deixou de lado e parou de me beijar.

Me encarou por uns segundos e postou cada mão do lado dos meus ombros, encostadas na porta.

- Chega de remédio? – perguntei risonha, soltando meus braços dele, e os colocando do lado do corpo.

- Jamais – ele fala sorrindo, e me beija, apenas isso, sem eu tocar nele e vice-versa.

Depois se separou de mim outra vez.

- Gosto do seu beijo – ele fala me encarando.

Nossa, nunca nenhum garoto me disse alguma coisa desse tipo!!!

Eu vou chorar... T_T

- Er... é?! – perguntei meio sem jeito.

Cara, o que é isso que eu acabei de dizer?! Agora ele vai sair correndo.

Mas ele riu de novo, abaixou a cabeça e com uma jogada de cabelo pra trás me olhou de novo.

- É – ele falou risonho e se aproximou, passando o nariz da minha orelha até minha bochecha.

Me arrepie toda. Ui!

- Gosto do seu cheiro.

Agora ele levou uma das mãos ao meu cabelo e tirou uma presilha que prendia algumas mechas atrás da cabeça, fazendo elas caírem de leve no meu rosto.

- Gosto do seu cabelo – ele falou rouco e com os olhos meio fechados.

Devo dizer que há essa hora eu não conseguia dizer uma palavra sequer.

Ele passou os dedos de leve no meu rosto, tirando as mexas e colocando elas atrás da orelha, e colocou a mão na minha nuca.

- Te gosto ruiva – ele murmurou me encarando.

AI MEU MERLIN!!!!!

Será que eu ouvir mesmo, o que acabei de escutar (Coral ao fundo: SIIIIIIIM!!!!!!!!!!)

E agora, que é que faço???

Na verdade nem deu tempo de fazer ou falar algo, ele apenas fechou os olhos e me beijou outra vez, dessa vez um beijo mais calmo e lento, como se tivéssemos todo o tempo do mundo pra aquilo.

Bem, não era todo o tempo do mundo, mas tínhamos tempo, não é?!

Abracei ele pela nuca e ele me segurou pela cintura com força, e dessa vez quem se afastou dele fui eu, na verdade eu só fiquei longe uns dois centímetros.

Sorrir radiante.

- Também te gosto loiro – falei o encarando.

Oras, mas era verdade, o que eu posso fazer, né?!

E foi a vez dele sorrir radiante, e claro, de olho roxo.

Eu não morreria num filme de terror.  
Eu não iria olha o cachorro à noite.  
Não ia ver o que, ou quem estava fazendo barulho na cozinha.  
Não ia ver quem estava no quintal.  
Não iria beber água no meio da noite sabendo que tem um louco psicótico atrás de minha cabeça.  
E muito menos iria me esconder no banheiro, como a loira do banheiro.

Mas se todo banheiro fosse como esse.  
Tivesse essa banheira.  
Esse chuveiro.  
E se todo assassino fosse loiro.  
Tivesse olhos azuis  
Usasse uma cueca box preta.  
Fosse Sonserino.

Ai, bem...

Resumindo: Se todo assassino fosse um Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, eu acho que não me importaria, até porque tenho certeza que nós acharíamos coisas mais interessantes pra fazer do que enfiar facas e mais facas um no outro.

Além do que, teriam muitos olhos roxos para passar _remédio_ ;9.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Hello!!! õ/

Então meu povo, aê está a fic... não gostei muito do finalzinho, mas belê /o/... a música que a Gina canta no chuveiro é a tradução de First, da Lindsay Lohan...

Espero que gostem da fic, MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM E AOS QUE AINDA VÃO COMENTAR!!! =D

See ya- \õ

**- Dóris Black**


End file.
